ippofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kinnikufan
=2007= Hi Hi Kinnikufan -- we are excited to have Wiki Ippo as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela 06:25, November 24, 2007 Other stuff Thanks for the help, although, it looks like they made you in charge after all... ah well. I already got quite few character pages up and just did pages for the first manga chapter and anime episode. I'm gonna try to have Takamura and them's pages completed as soon as I can while also rearranging the main page a little (y'know, like some of the other wikis). Idol Choujin Showtime 01:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) That's a good observation, but there really aren't story arcs in HNI like in Kinnikuman, and also I had decided it would be better to just make pages for all the manga chapters (unless you think that's overkill?). But it is a good way to divide up Ippo's story section when we get to that. I guess we'll have to come back to figuring out how to make the template not show stuff that left blank later, since we need to fill in more on everyone's pages first. I'll put off making a Non-boxer template for later, too. Idol Choujin Showtime 03:11, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, the List of Hajime no Ippo chapters will stay, at least for easy reference to the chapters. I already have pages for the first two chapters as well as the first anime episode. OFF TOPIC (Sorta): Just out of curiosity, how far have you read into the series and who are yer favorite characters? Idol Choujin Showtime 04:02, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I'm like to except I've read further (V58), and the "Big Five" are prob'ly my favs too (with Ippo at the helm, I too tend to like the main characters in my manga/anime), but I also really liked Umezawa-kun and was sad to see him go. Also, do you like HNI more than Kinnikuman? Speaking of Vorg/Volg, since his boxing trunks say Volg i'd prefer if we use that name for this site (which is why I made the article under that name). I hope that's okay with you. Idol Choujin Showtime 05:20, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I've decided to use the Victorious Boxer's spelling of Jimmy Sisphar instead of the Sisfa. Idol Choujin Showtime 21:30, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Templates Well, I made a template (Template:Boxer), but something went wrong and it gets messed up when you fill in some of the blanks. Idol Choujin Showtime 05:37, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Yes!! Got the template working! I also put how to use it on it's talk page. About sections for Aoki and Kimura are filled up, and Itagaki and possibly Kumi will be next. Idol Choujin Showtime 06:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) New Template: Template:Non Boxer. Idol Choujin Showtime 11:14, 13 December 2007 (UTC) I might make a special Trainers template later since not all trainers were boxers, but for now i'd like to stick with the Boxer template. Mainly because I don't plan on getting around to the rival trainers (other than Miyata's dad) anytime soon, and Shinoda is the last main character I plan on doing (I'll prob'ly make it when I get to him, actually). Also, I organized yer talkpage ('cuz I'm OCD like that sometimes), hope you don't mind. Idol Choujin Showtime 04:40, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmm, that's definitely something to look into, so I will... I might not make it until I'm done with all the main characters pages though. Also, check out Kumi's page, I updated it and added something i think is a good idea. Idol Choujin Showtime 23:51, 16 December 2007 (UTC) =2008= Happy New Year Yes, Happy New Year indeed. I too was kept from the computer for awhile, and as a result I wasn't able to add as much as I had hoped before the year ended. Idol Choujin Showtime 07:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Administrator Apparently, you have the power to promote me to administrator. Could you please look into that? Idol Choujin Showtime 00:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Oh yeah, you had mentioned recently the idea of making other wiki's in the near future. I already have ideas for a Detective Conan wiki and a Doraemon wiki... but they're for much later, of course. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Umezawa-kun! Just did major work on Masahiko Umezawa's page, check it out and see if I got anything wrong, please. Oh, and do you remember which match it was that Ippo and Itagaki visted him before? Idol Choujin Showtime 13:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Ah, I thought it was around there that they visited him but I couldn't remember exactly when. And yes, I saw the fight records, good job. I'm going to try to get more and more bios completed as soon as possible. Idol Choujin Showtime 10:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, I've heard and I can't wait. Sendo was always my favorite of Ippo's rivals. I'm going to try to do some work on Ippo, Takamura, Miyata, Kamogawa, and Nekota's pages over the week. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:56, 10 March 2008 (UTC) 4 Long Overdue Pages Wanpo, Jouji Morikawa, Kamogawa Boxing Gym, and Tomiko ae finally up. Idol Choujin Showtime 22:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Lol, you might be right! Aoki of all people... Anyway, Shinoda is up now. Since I've not been able to find any real proof (i.e., japanese websites that say so) that his fool name is Tomoyuki Shinoda, I titled the page simply Shinoda. You wouldn't happen to know what Gattsu de Gattsun Gattsun da actually means do you? Also, do you remember exactly how long Nekota stuck around the Kamogawa Gym? I put 3 weeks down, but that seems off to me. Idol Choujin Showtime 21:17, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Nekota stuck around the gym after he came to town to see Takamura's match after their trip to his pension. He stuck around and became more popular than the coach, mainly because he was telling the gymmembers stories about when the coach was young. I'm not fluent in Japanese but I do know quite a bit of it, and I don't own any of the manga (unfotunately), but you can read it all at onemanga. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Allright!! Takamura's about section is done! Give a looksee and see if I messed up anything. Tell me: this mangatraders you speak of, does it have RAW scans of Ippo? 'Cuz those I could use, to get all the kanji for nicknames and whatnot, y'know. Idol Choujin Showtime 17:46, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I was translating from the japanese wiki, and it seems I translated wrong. Apparently what it should've said was "He plays around while being serious, even during important matches", or something along those lines. My bad... although I do seem to recall him being drunk during a match at one point early in the series... or not, i'd have to read the whole thing again. Idol Choujin Showtime 19:20, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Short break My dad died, so I'm gonna split for a few weeks... Idol Choujin Showtime 01:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The funeral is today, but I will prob'ly still be gone for about a week afterwards. Idol Choujin Showtime 13:09, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Other Wikis Name ideas for other wikis: *Dora Wiki - Doraemon *This is the Wiki... (Full: This is the Wiki About the Police Box in front of Kameari Park in Katsushika-ku) - Kochikame *Heisei Holmes - Detective Conan *Tensai Dou Aho (working title) - Slam Dunk You got any? Idol Choujin Showtime 18:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Tensai Do Ahou I have to use a different computer for awhile, and all my wiki ippo stuff is on my computer. So I'm gonna take this time to start on the Slam Dunk wiki, can you give me a step by step on how to suggest it, please? Idol Choujin Showtime 17:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) I've decided to hold off on the Slam Dunk wiki to focus more on completing the pages for the main characters on here. Already did a lot of work on Ippo Makunouchi and Eiji Date. Also did more manga summaries, up to chapter 17. Oh, and I've decided to go the good ol' Japanese ordering system, could you help renaming pages and links? Idol Choujin Showtime 19:43, 10 May 2008 (UTC) It's cool, I made this decision, like, yesterday, and I just didn't think I'd be able to get all of it myself as soon as I did. In the meantime, if I don't get to them first, the List of Hajime no Ippo characters page, the Hajime no Ippo (anime) page, and the individual chapter pages still need work. Also, regarding the name order change: originally I had the feeling that since boxing was a more western sport it'd make more sense to use the western naming order. But I eventually realized that that theory applies more to Slam Dunk, since Basketball is only somewhat popular in Japan while boxing is actually quite a big business over there. Idol Choujin Showtime 23:49, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey Kinnikufan. I made a logo for this wiki at your request. If you'd like me to make any changes, just let me know! Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 14:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) =2012= Hi founder I'm going to make a wiki for Ashita no Joe and was wondering if you'd seen it. +y@talk 21:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC)